1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit board and a semiconductor package having the circuit board, and more particularly, to a circuit board including a solder ball land having a hole and a semiconductor package having the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to constant demand for ever smaller electronic devices, there is a corresponding demand for miniaturization of semiconductor products to go in the electronic devices. With miniaturization of semiconductor products further accelerated, a flat, light-weight, and simple structure of a semiconductor package has been further required along with the high integration of a semiconductor chip itself. To meet such demands, solder ball packages using a solder ball as a mounting means for a package, for example, a ball grid array (BGA) package, are being actively developed.
In the BGA package, contact reliability of the solder ball may be deteriorated due to fatigue or package warpage caused by temperature changes during manufacturing and operation. Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0083192 discloses a solder ball package. The solder ball package has improved reliability by forming an anchor-shaped hole pattern in a ball land to increase the contact area between the solder ball and the ball land and prevent cracking of the solder ball.
The solder ball package can improve the contact reliability between the solder ball and the ball land, but does not have any means to solve mounting failures due to height differences of the solder balls caused by warpage of the package when mounting the package to a product. Consequently, a need remains for a solder ball package with improved contact reliability and the ability to prevent mounting failures due to warpage of the package.